The connecting piece (also known as hinge) used to connect the frame and a temple is an important component in spectacles. The connecting piece in spectacles is generally a hinge screw. The hinge screw can effectively connect a temple and the frame. It is difficult to disassemble or assemble a spectacle where the temple and the frame are connected with a hinge screw because an auxiliary tool such as screwdriver or any other tool is required, however. When the frame or a temple needs to be replaced, the user usually needs to go to a spectacles store to replace it. This brings great inconvenience to the user. On the other hand, as the spectacle industry is developing towards a direction of fashion, consumers set a higher demand for the diversity of spectacle models. For this reason, spectacles with removable frames and temples have emerged in the market.
Generally, in known such spectacles, a socket is set on the temple and an elastic means such that a spring core able to be removably plugged into the socket is set on the frame.
When a spectacle is assembled, the spring core is first plugged into the socket, and then a clamping boss on the spring core is pushed against an edge of a clamping slot in the socket wall and is fastened to complete the connection and positioning of the frame and the temple. Such spectacles can be disassembled and assembled quickly. In the connection state, the frame and the temple can surely be fixed as long as the clamping boss is pushed against the edge of the clamping slot and is fastened. Such a structure is still deficient, however. The major problem is that a great force to be applied to the clamping boss on the spring core can be needed to release the fastening between the frame and the temple when the positioning has to be relieved, that being due to the need to push deeply on the clamping boss to sufficiently disengage it from the clamping slot, which is particularly difficult in consequence of the small dimensions of said slot when the user operates with his finger tip. This undoubtedly increases the operation difficulty and also can easily cause a damage during operations.